The Vacation From Heck: or is it Heaven?
by fiffifofum
Summary: Main characters, Fifi and KP have no idea what they're about to get themselves into and their vacation does NOT end up how they had planned it would. . . but maybe that's not such a bad thing after all. -first fic, please R&R, ::slash warning for future c
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own NEWSIES or any of its characters portrayed in this fic.  There I said it, and it makes me so sad . . . anywho, now ya can't sue me so don't try it.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Hey everyone.  This fic is co-written by my friend KP and I, and yes, we are the main characters.  PLEASE R&R!!! It's our first fic ever so try not to be too harsh, please. Constructive criticism is MORE than welcome, but the key word there is constructive.  The prologue and the first chapter are dedicated to Randy (TheLoneReed) because she rocks, and Taylor, because even though he hasn't seen Newsies, he read what we had and liked it anyway, bless his little heart.**

SOOOOOO, without further ado . . .   UNTITLED  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

            "Oh my God, this is gonna be _so_ awesome!  The hot tub's working right?"

            "Definitely, fully functional hot tub and all the entertainment equipment a girl could want, and right on the lake!"  Fifi replied excitedly as she threw the last few articles of clothing into her duffel bag, dropping the phone in the process.

            KP heard a series of loud bangs and several assorted curse worlds.  She figured Fifi had just dropped the phone _again, making it the second time in the past fifteen minutes.  KP made a mental note to make fun of her for it later._

            "Now, as I was saying," Fifi tried to nonchalantly continue the conversation as if nothing had happened in hopes that KP would forget about her dropping the phone.  She didn't know why she even tried, though, because she knew KP would bring it up later anyway.  "My uncle is at the school late tonight, he probably won't leave until at-least 9:30.  That leaves us plenty of time to get in, grab the keys to the cabin, and get out.  Then it's you and me, days on the lake, nights in the hot tub, nothing but relaxation for _two whole weeks."  Fifi finished with an air of anticipation in her voice._

            "No wonder we're best friends, you took the words right outta my mouth," KP replied, her excitement building.  "I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up, so you better be ready or I'm leaving without you."

            "KP, it's _my_ uncle's cabin, you don't know where it is, you _can't _go without me."

            "Minor detail."

            "Okay tardo, see ya in ten."

            Both girls hung up their phones filled with growing anticipation and excitement as to what the next week would bring them.  If they only knew what was really to come. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Oh Sweet Fuc

**Author's Note:**  Hope you liked the prologue.  You get to meet the full cast of characters in this chapter so hold on to your shorts.  Ummm, yeah.  Like I said, this chapter is also dedicated to Randy and Taylor and if you don't remember why you can read the prologue again.  Just as before, please review, it is mucho appreciated, and I'll send you a *mental* basket of goodies.  I love you Q and I miss you!  This whole story is for you!!!

KP and Fifi sat in KP's car in the parking lot outside the school, waiting for Fifi's uncle to leave the building.  KP sat behind the wheel twiddling her thumbs wanting desperately to listen to the _Rent soundtrack she knew was in her stereo._

            "Couldn't we just turn it on for a little while? Just one song, that's all I want, just one—"

            "—KP look! There he goes," Fifi said in a harsh whisper as she tensed up and a wave of adrenaline washed through her body.

            KP turned to her much too wired friend and gave her a questioning look.

            "What are you staring at!?" Fifi inquired, in a much harsher whisper.

            "Why are you whispering, you dumbass?  We're more than100 feet away from him in a parked car with the windows up?"

            " . . . Shut up!" Fifi glared at KP for a moment before the two girls burst out into equally uncontrollable giggle fits.  As the laughter subsided, KP turned to Fifi.

            "Look, he's gone now.  Let's go."

            The two girls made went into full-fledged, and quite unnecessary, spy-mode, complete with crouching behind bushes, and arm over arm crawling.  As they approached the steps to the main entrance they stopped and looked at each other.  Giving a nod they raced up the stairs and through the doors.

            Two and a half minutes later they entered the main office.

            "Which one is your uncle's office?" questioned KP as she turned to her friend.  Fifi glanced around the room until her eyes fell on the door marked "Headmaster."

            "Right there," she replied signaling.  As the two reached the door, Fifi grabbed the handle.  "Shit.  It's locked.  Damn it!  What a half-assed plan this was . . ."

            KP stared at her in complete amazement as the rant became more and more intense, then finally she put her hand on her shoulder and shook her as she attempted to get her friends attention.

            "Fifi!  Dipshit!  Bobbly pin, hello!?" She reached into her pocket and dangled the hair accessory in her friends face.

            Fifi stopped her ranting.  Staring at the pin sheepishly she muttered under her breath, "Oh . . . yeah."

            "Here you go," KP said feeling badly for Fifi.  "Go ahead and do the honors."

            In a matter of moments the two were inside the office.

            "Remind me to thank Pooka later for educating us in the fine are of breaking and entering," Fifi said as she picked up the keys and turned for the door.  She stopped when she realized that KP wasn't by her side.  She turned to find KP staring at something on the desk.

            "What are you doing, KP?  We need to get going," Fifi said as she approached her friend.  She stopped as she followed KP's hungry gaze to the stack of manilla folders on the desk.  The two girls turned to each other, devilish grins spreading across both of their faces.

            "Personal files" they said in unison as they raced to the desk. Just as they were about to dig in Fifi stopped.

            "Wait a second, we don't go to this school, we don't know these people, why do we care about their personal information?"

            KP paused, then looked at her friend with the tiniest amount of disbelief.  "Look at it like we're just perusing the merchandise.  I mean, it _is an all boys school."_

            "Oh, yeah."

            For the next ten minutes the girls sat sifting through the papers devouring the information as it met their eyes.  They were having a great time laughing and joking around about the people when Fifi caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.  A feeling of dread washed over her and her face went white.

            KP, totally oblivious and still digging through the files, held up a piece of paper and exclaimed, "Look Fifi, this kids got psychopathic tendencies, how awesome is _that!?"  KP's smile faded at the lack of response from her friend.  She noticed the horrified look on her friend's face and followed her gaze to the clock on the wall._

            "Oh SHIT!" She exclaimed as her face fell.

            "RUN!!!!" Fifi shouted.

            The two jumped up and raced for the doors.

            They slammed into the doors and they pulled, and they pushed, but the doors wouldn't budge a millimeter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Racetrack awoke in a groggy, hazy state of mind.  He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on several empty liquor bottles on the desk.  The events of the previous night came rushing back to him.  Race's eyes fell on Jack, who was passed out on the floor.

            "Hey Jacky boy, wake up ya bum."

            "What's a mattuh wid youse?"

            "What's a mattuh wid me?

            "Yeah, what's a mattuh wid youse?"  Jack rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock.  "Oh, shit!  Is dat P.M.?"

            "No, it's _always pitch black at ten o'clock in da mornin'," Race replied sarcastically._

            "Haha, Race, very funny."  He glanced around the room at the other three boys, still deep in a drunken slumber.  "We bettuh wake up dese guys." 

            Race walked over to Skittery and smacked his face.

            "I didn't do it!" he said immediately as he sat forward quickly.  He had only a little bit of a headache, but being the pessimist that he is, he blew it way out of proportion and treated it as if the sky were falling down around him.  He let out a long, drawn out moan of pain.

            Race smacked him again.  "Come off it, glum and dumb, you're not that hung ova."

            Mush on the other hand, _was_ that hung over, but he decided to ignore it and rolled off the bed with a smile on his face.  _I wonder how Blink's feeling, _Mush thought to himself.  When he noticed Blink was still sleeping he ran over to him and shook his shoulder gently to wake him up.

            Blink rolled over and opened his eyes.  The second he did so a searing pain shot through his head and he realized just how much he had had to drink the previous night, and just how much he was gonna have to pay for it today.  Being in a bad mood and extremely irritable, he decided it would be best if he interacted with his friends as little as possible.  But knowing Mush would be hurt if Blink just ignored him he muttered a polite, but unenthusiastic 'good morning' and rolled back over.

            "Haha, it's not morning silly, we slept the whole day away."  With that Mush skipped to the other side of the room.

            Jack, taking his usual leadership role, stood up on the bed and re-informed his friends that they had slept through an entire day of classes and that it was now vacation, so they could all leave.

            "Well thank you for your permission, your honor," Racetrack mumbled as he headed out of the door closely followed by the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "I can't believe we're stuck in here, this is all your fault!  If you hadn't wanted to stop and look through all those damn files, we would be halfway to the lake by now!"  Fifi shouted at KP.

            First of all we wouldn't be halfway to the lake by now.  It's only been twenty minutes since we got here.  And secondly, you were having just as much fun as I was going through those files so –"

            "—shhhh,"  Fifi interrupted.  "Did you hear that?"  The girls heard what sounded like a small heard of cattle and muffled voices.

            "People!"

            "Hide!"

            KP and Fifi dove behind a random, yet convenient, assortment of extremely large potted plants for cover.

            Jack, now leading the pack, reached the doors and pushed.  He turned around and looked about for something high to stand on. He saw nothing close enough and decided to make his announcement from ground-level.

            "Well boys, the doors are locked."

            "Well thank you Captain Obvious," Blink muttered under his breath.

            "Are ya sure it's a push door and not a pull door?  Maybe you should try pullin'," Mush suggested sincerely.

            Jack looked awfully offended for a moment, but then realized that Mush may be right so he turned back to the door and tried pulling, but to no avail.

            "Nope, still locked."  Jack looked down, a hint of defeat on his countenance. 

            "Oh great," said Skittery. 

            The boys all hung their heads in frustration but picked them right back up again when they heard a whistling noise coming from a dark hallway.  They all turned to see their friend David.

            David smiled as he approached them.  "Hey guys!"  he greeted, with way too much enthusiasm.  "Did you all leave your books too?"  He questioned holding up what appeared to be a science book.

            "We're locked in ya halfwit!"  Race answered.

            "Shit!"  David exclaimed.

            The boys all turned quickly to David, stunned to hear a swear come out of his mouth.

            Skittery grunted, "Yeah, it really sucks that we're gonna miss our vacation because we're trapped in this hell hole."

            "No, that's not it!  The rest of my school books are in my car."  They all shook their heads in annoyed amusement.

            "You're and idiot."  A sharp voice startled them from the top of the stairs.

            "Spot!  What are you doing here?"  Mush asked.

            Spot glanced at Mush acknowledging his presence but ignored his question.  Then he added, "And dere are two goils watching youse from behind dose plants."

            Figuring they were caught anyway, KP and Fifi bounced out from behind the plants and greeted them with wide smiles.

            "Hi guys."

            "Who the hell are you two?" Spot demanded.

            "I'm KP."

            "And I'm Fifi."

            Jack, feeling the need to be back in the spotlight and also to inform the newcomers of the situation at hand mounted a nearby chair and cleared his throat.

            "Ahem!  I'm Jack Kelly, but you can call me Cowboy.  Dese guys here are—"

            "—I'm Racetrack." He nodded toward the girls.

            "Da name's Mush." He greeted with a huge smile.

            "Skittery." He said glumly and looked away.

            "I'm Kid Blink."  He said, trying to sound upbeat, but it came out more like a series of grunts.

            The girls smiled at them, looking from boy to boy, trying to make sure to remember their names.  KP's gaze wandered up to the stairs and her eyes fell on a boy, the same boy who had given them away.  She gestured to him and in a rather condescending manner asked, "And you are?"

            Spot shot KP and icy glare. "I don't like your tone," he said sharply.

            KP stared right into his eyes and though she was intimidated she refused to let it show on her face.  Jack, sensing the tension, decided to speak up and break the silence.  

"That's Spot Conlon."  KP and Spot broke their stare and turned their attention back to Jack begrudgingly.  Jack, who was _still_ up on his chair, proceeded.

I feel it's my responsibility to inform the newcomers," he gestured to Fifi and KP," that we are locked in."

Fifi stepped forward, a slightly amused half-smile (not to be confused with a smirk) on her face.  "Well your highness," she began, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  She felt KP silently egging her on so she continued, "Thanks for the update, but we figured out long before you did that the doors were locked.  And even if we hadn't, we've been sitting behind those plants listening to you guys since you got here.  So either way, we would have figured out that we are, in fact, locked in.  And _please, oh please get off of that damn chair.  My neck is starting to hurt from having to look up at you."  _

Jack stared at Fifi completely mortified and at a total loss for words, he climbed slowly down from the chair.  The others also stared, surprised that she was so bold but impressed none the less.  Racetrack made a mental note to keep on his toes, and Blink gawked openly.  The silence stretched on and Fifi began to grow rather uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.  Thank goodness for Mush, though, because he stepped forward to break the awkwardness.

"Maybe we could try another door," he suggested hopefully.

Spot spoke up for the first time in a while, only to dash any prospect of escape.  "I already tried all the other doors, they're all locked too."

"Who would have guessed the doors would all lock when we left for vacation?"  Jack asked, quite honestly baffled.

"I knew," said a boy as he ominously stepped out from a dark corner.  "I knew all along.  It's all part of my plan, my master plan.  Mwahahahahahaha."

KP grabbed Fifi's arm harshly and under her breath exclaimed, "That's the guy with psychopathic tendencies!"

"Itey, what are _you doing here?"  Blink asked.  Itey's demeanor changed completely as he thought about how to best answer Blink's question.  _

"I had nowhere else to go," he answered nonchalantly.  After a few brief moments of awkward silence Itey spoke again.  "Well, we all know why _Davey_ is here, loser" he added under his breath, "but why are all of you guys here?" he asked gesturing to the group of people in front of him.

Jack almost got back up on the chair, but he checked himself.  He took a deep breath and was about to tellthe whole long story, but Race, seeing what was about to happen knew he had to prevent it.  He interjected quickly and stated simply, succinctly,

"We got drunk, den we passed out."

There was a short silence.  Jack looked up at Spot thoughtfully.  "Why are _you_ here, Spot?  I would have figured you'd a been back ta Brooklyn hours ago."

            Spot shot him an icy glare, his pierce-me-blue eyes shimmering with anger.  "I don't gotta answer ta nobody, Kelly." Everybody fell silent and looked around, all of them quite ill at ease.  

            "SHIT!" exclaimed Skittery loudly, his outburst breaking the uncomfortable silence.  "We're stuck here for two whole weeks, we've got no food, no water, and no electricity.  We're all gonna DIE!!"

            Fifi shot her head toward Skittery, "Hey! Negative Nancy—"

            "—Haha, _Nancy," KP mumbled under her breath._

            "—chill out, we are in a school after all.  Schools have cafeterias, and cafeterias have food.  Schools also have drinking fountains.  That takes care of the whole food and water thing, so I'm quite certain we'll all survive."  Skittery lowered his eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully.        

KP sauntered over to a lamp in the lobby and placed her hand on the switch.  "Hey Nancy!" she yelled, trying to call Skittery's attention to herself.  Skittery looked up unsure as to whether or not she was actually talking to him.  She turned the switch on and off and sure enough the lights went on and off with it.  "Electricity's fine Kid, calm down."

"Huh?" Kid Blink snapped out of his own thoughts at hearing his name and looked around to find its caller.  Fifi stifled a laugh, shaking her head, silently telling him 'never mind'.  KP was a little harsher, though.

"Not you, _NANCY," she corrected drawing everyone's attention to the exchange._

"My name is not _NANCY!"  Skittery raged, his face flushed crimson with anger.  Spot looked from KP to Skittery, and then let his gaze rest again on KP, slightly amused._

KP turned to Fifi, and grabbing her arm pulled her to the side.  Lowering her voice she said, "Fifi, we're suck here with an egomaniac, a psychopath and . . ."  KP raised her voice making sure that the others, especially Skittery could hear her, "and _NANCY_!"  Fifi groaned and turned to her friend.

"Correction, make that _two egomaniacs.  We're so screwed."_

"Oh sweet fuck."          

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So . . . there's the first chapter, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Where Are You Two Gonna Sleep?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  okay so, here's chapter two!  It took me a while to put it up but hopefully it's worth it.  This story only has three reviews, that makes me so sad! ::weeps::  ::sniffles::  I'm okay . . . anyway, the hint there was to _please please please please please please review.   I want all the feedback you readers have to give, actually, I'd like to know if there are any readers . . . . . . . . . . . . _**

**To those who have reviewed . . . I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  I love looking at my inbox and seeing review alerts from ff.net, it gives me warm fuzzly feelings in my tummy!**

**Chapter 2**

            Fifi sighed and put her head in her hands, frustrated, and continued to listen to the endless banter go on around her.

"I've been sitting here for an hour and a half listening to you people bitch and moan, and nobody, not one of you  has come up with one good suggestion as to how we're gonna get out of here."  Her voice began to rise as she became more boisterous.  "Let's face it, we're stuck and there's no way to get around that fact so everybody get used to it!  Instead of sitting here coming up with dead end plans to escape, we should be thinking about how we're gonna survive the next two weeks like I suggested we do in the first place!  DAMN IT!"  Fifi hadn't realized it until just then, but at the start of her outburst the room had fallen silent and now all eyes were on her.  Feeling all too uncomfortable all of a sudden, she glanced around at everyone's faces.

Davey looked absolutely scandalized at witnessing such a passionate display of emotion and he seemed about to faint from the excitement of it all.  

Skittery was scowling as usual but this time it was directed toward Fifi. 

Itey was scribbling furiously in a small notebook.  'How odd' Fifi thought to herself as she continued through the group.  

Spot, who had not been contributing in any way, shape, or form to the aforementioned hour and a half of conversation was simply smirking, as he usually was.  Undoubtedly he was amused by the whole scene.  

Jack looked extremely offended, for he thought he had come up with some splendid plans for escape.  He wanted desperately to defend his ideas, but he restrained himself.  He didn't want to be yelled at again.  

Racetrack looked rather uncomfortable as he sat tapping his foot.  He looked like he wanted to jump up on a table and dance.  Fifi laughed in her head as she pictured it.  

Blink looked a little bit frightened, but Fifi swore she saw something else in his face, although she couldn't quite place it.  When her eyes traveled to the next face, her heart sank immediately and she felt awful.  

Mush looked like he was about to cry.  She hadn't meant to upset anyone or hurt their feelings, especially Mush.  He seemed like such a sweet guy.  She had meant what she said but not for it to come out the way it had.  She had to make amends.  She was about to apologize but she made the mistake of glancing over at KP first.  KP was pursing her lips tightly, trying desperately to suppress the imminent fit of laughter.  The look on her face made Fifi smile, and that made a little giggle escape KP's lips, which in turn produced a small giggle from Fifi, and things continued in this fashion until the two girls were rolling around the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

The boys had all exchanged their previous expressions for those of confusion.  All except for Itey, that is.  He had started laughing right along with the girls, only adding to the confusion of the others.  As KP and Fifi began to calm down, they both glanced at Itey, whose laughter only intensified, adopting their own puzzled looks.

"Itey, why are _you laughing?" asked KP. _

"Oh like you don't know" he retorted.  He then proceeded to roll around on the ground as the rest of the group looked on.  A silent consensus passed in the minds of the others:  _don't ask._

"Anyway," began Fifi, "I'm sorry that I yelled at all of you.  Sometimes I just get caught up in my own emotions and it gets me into trouble."

"Yeah, trouble is right, remember that one time at that party, and you got drunk and you—" 

"—KP!  Shut up or I'll tell them all one of _your embarrassing stories."_

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed."  KP proceeded to make the "lip sealing" motion.

"Did ya really mean what ya said, though?  About our ideas being crappy an all."  Mush looked at Fifi with puppy dog eyes that glistened with the prospect of tears.

"'Course she did," interjected Spot.  Everybody turned to him as he continued, "And she was right too."

"Excuse me, but I think she can speak for herself," KP shot at Spot, who only glared at her in return.

"Yeah, I think so too, you hypocrite."  Fifi said as she punched KP's arm.  The two shared a laugh.  Spot continued to glare at KP but forced his gaze in another direction.  He didn't like it when people gave him attitude, and that was all this girl was dishing out.  Normally he'd just soak somebody for talking to him like that, but there was something strange about this girl.  She always sounded dead serious, but there was something in her eyes that made him think she was just being playful.  She was just so hard to read and it made him crazy.  He shook the thoughts from his head and turned back to the conversation.

"Look, everyone," began KP, "I think Fifi was right.  We _should just figure out what we're gonna do for the next two weeks, but I'm beat, and I need rest, and I'm sure most of you do too.  Let's all sleep on it and maybe tomorrow we can start up a list with some fresh ideas."  Everyone nodded in agreement._

"Hey, wait a second," said Blink as a thought came to him. He turned to KP and Fifi. "Where are you two gonna sleep?"  The two girls turned to each other.

"Good question," Fifi answered turning away from KP to face Blink.

"We can just sleep in a random room can't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so. –Or NOT!  A random _guy's _room?  I don't even want to think about what dirtiness we could be getting ourselves into with that."

"Well," interjected Blink, "you couldn't anyway.  Students have keys for their rooms, and everyone locks their doors if nobody is going to be in the room, so you wouldn't be able to get in anyway."  KP and Fifi shared a knowing look.  It would be easy for them to get into any room but they weren't about to tell the guys that.  Blink continued, "You two will have to bunk up with us."

"Well, who has room?"

"Uh, let's see.  David and Itey, Race and Jack, and Mush and myself all share rooms, so that leaves Skittery and Spot," answered Blink with a smile.  His smile changed to a frown, though, when he saw the look on Fifi's face.  "What's wrong?"

"Well," began Fifi, "it's just that, Spot is such a cold person, I don't function well around people like that."

"Don't worry, Fif," KP interjected.  "I'll room with Spot.  Besides, you know I love a challenge, and this, I'm sure, would be quite an adventure."  She laughed as she imagined the possibilities.

"I do believe I should have some say in dis mattah."  Spot walked over and glared at the group of three.

"Well, then, what do you say?" asked KP innocently.  Spot thought on that for a bit.  He could refuse, meaning his oh-so-valued privacy would remain intact, or he could agree to the idea.  By acquiescing he might be able to figure out what was really going on in this girl's head, because he had no clue.  And if there was one thing Spot hated above all others,  not knowing what was going on around him was that one thing.  He had made his decision.

"Fine.  Youse can room wid me, but I'se set da ground rules, unduhstand?"  It was more of a command than a question, but KP answered anyway.

"Great.  But I've got some rules of my own too, okay?"  This statement _did seem to be an __actual question so Spot just nodded._

"Well, now that that's settled, I guess you'll be rooming with Skittery."  Blink turned to Fifi.

"Okay, I really don't want to be a pain in the ass, but are there any other possible solutions to this whole room situation?"

"Why, what's wrong with Skittery?" Mush inquired.  He and the other boys had all gradually drifted over to the group during the past few minutes.

"Well, he's just so, so—"

"—Nancyish" offered KP, laughing at her own jest.  There were a couple of snickers from the group as Skittery's face burned a crimson shade.

"I'm not NANCYISH!" he fumed.

"Actually, I was going more for pessimistic and edgy, but I guess nancyish works too." Fifi said.  Blink wanted to let Fifi room with him, but that would mean Mush would have to room with Skittery.  Mush and Skittery got along rather well considering their clashing attitudes, but Blink couldn't ask Mush to leave his own room.  It just wasn't fair.

"Well, Fifi, you can take my bed and room with Blink.  I'll stay with Skittery," Mush offered.

'Cool' thought Blink.

"Oh, no, Mush.  I couldn't ask you to do that.  It's not fair."  Fifi said.  Of course she wanted to accept his offer, but she felt a need to refuse it, for purposes of social etiquette.

'Damn' thought Blink.

"Nonsense.  You'll take my room, and I'll stay with Skittery.  No arguments," said Mush rather forcefully, well, forceful for Mush anyway.

'Nice' thought Blink.  Mush was always being unselfish.  Fifi breathed a sigh of relief as she threw her arms around Mush in a great, big, hug.  So what if she barely knew him, he deserved a hug, and Fifi loves giving hugs.

"Thanks, Mush!  Look Skittery, I don't _dislike you, and I'm sure you're probably a really nice guy once you get to know someone, but you have to admit you've been a little bit less than welcoming and friendly, and your negative energy kind of throws me off balance."_

"Karma" stated KP succinctly.

"KP, that's not Karma" said Fifi.

"Minor detail."

Skittery just shrugged and headed off to his room.  He was happier this way.  He didn't know this girl at all, so he didn't really care to share his personal space with her.  He and Mush had always gotten along really well so it wasn't bad having to share a room with him.  Maybe it wasn't just with Skittery, but it seemed to him that Mush really understood him and he always felt more comfortable with himself around Mush than he felt with any of the other guys.

All the boys had rooms in the same hall so everyone started to meander toward the rooms together.  All except for Itey that is, who started running in completely the opposite direction.

"Itey!  You're going the wrong way!"  shouted David, more than a little frustrated with his roommate.  KP looked at David questioningly.

"Dude, what's wrong with that kid?"

"How should _I know?"_

"Well, you _are his roommate, aren't you?  You know better than anyone else here.  So spill, what's his deal?"  Everyone turned to Davey, anticipating his answer._

"He's only been at the school for about a month, but in my opinion, he's completely insane.  I don't really know him that well or anything, though.  I mean, he's hardly ever actually _in_ the room.  I don't know where he goes during the day, or where he sleeps at night, but wherever he is, and whatever he's doing for that matter, is probably really creepy."

"Well tank you for your thrillin' psychoanalysis, Doctah Davey.  But if you're quite finished, I tink da rest of us would like ta go ta deir rooms now."  Race was about to brush by David and head down the hall toward his room when a shriek from one of the girls pulled his attention.

"Your accent is _SO HOT!!!"  KP exclaimed while Fifi nodded furiously in agreement beside her.  Race beamed as he strutted over to the girls placing an arm around each of them.  He began to lead them down the hall._

"Why tank youse very much.  Did you knowse dat I'se kin also play da harmonica—"

"Cool" muttered KP under her breath.

"—and tap-dance too—"

"I knew it!" Fifi said to herself.

"—and I'm da best pokah playah in da whole school, and prolly anywheah else fuh dat mattuh."

"Really?  I love poker.  Will you play with me sometime?"  asked Fifi.

"Shoah ting.  I cain't disappoint a lady.  Well goils, dis is my room, so until tomorrah."  Race artfully kissed the girls' hands and backed into his room.  Jack followed after him muttering a brief 'goodnight' to everyone over the girls' giggles.  He wanted to get away as quickly as possible.  The girls, especially Fifi, had offended and embarrassed him numerous times that night and he hadn't enjoyed one minute of it. 'Maybe' he thought to himself 'I can get back at her by stealing her hat.  Hell, it worked that one time on the Delancy brothers.  I was praised for weeks for that insult.'  Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Race's voice.

"Dem goils are absolute dolls."

"What are you talking about Race?  They're terrible.  You only like them because they gave you all that attention."

"What's wrong, Cowboy, ya jealous?"  teased Race.

"Yeah right.  I wouldn't give those girls the time of day.  They're awful!"

"You're just sayin that cause dey didn't praise ya like you're used ta goils doin.  They called you on all a your shit, so now you're bittah!!"  The conversation began to grow more heated.

"Take that back or I'll soak ya!!!"

"SHUT UP ya dirty rotten SCABBAH!!!!"

Both boys climbed into bed and turned their backs to each other.  Each boy silently cursed the other in his head, and they both went to bed mad at the other.

* * * *MEANWHILE* * * * *

            "All right, dese are da rules—"

"Wait a second, I've got some rules too, ya know."

"I know dat, but you're gonna listen to mine foist."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No!  I want to say mine first."

"Tough shit, no way am I gonna let _you set da ground rules."_

"Well I'm not going to listen to you."  KP proceeded to plug here ears and sing the LaLa song.

"You're really startin' to frustrate me, goil."  And indeed she was.  Spot's normally fair, creamy complexion had gained quite a bit of color since he and KP had gotten back to his room.  KP stopped singing and unplugged her ears.  She sighed.

"Oh, I have an idea.  Let's compromise.  We'll say the first rule together, at the same time." 

"Fine."

"Okay, rule number one: 1, 2, 3—"

"—I want my privacy."  The two spoke the same exact words in perfect unison.

"Well,"  said Spot, "nice to know we have one ting in common."

"Yeah.  That seemed to go well, so let's say rule two together also."

"Okay, 1, 2, 3—"

"—Top bunk's mine."  Once again they spoke in unison, but the result wasn't as positive this time around.

"No way," began Spot.  "No way are you getting the top bunk, so don't even think about it!"  He grabbed KP's arm, holding her back as she started for the top bunk.

"Hey asshole!  Haven't you ever heard of lady's choice?"

"That's ladies _foist ya moron."_

"Minor detail."

The night continued in much the same fashion, and it was a _long_ night for both of them.

* * * *MEANWHILE* * * * *

            "Itey?!  How did you get here before me?  You went the wrong way!"

            "Oh, I have my ways, Davey."  Itey looked up from his little pad of paper and smiled creepily at David, who shuddered at the look.  The creeped-out feeling quickly subsided, though, and was replaced by anger.

"Hey!  Get your feet off of my desk!  What do you think you're doing?  I do my homework there and I don't want your muddy shoes dirtying up my workspace.  That's so _RUDE_!!!"

"Whoa Davey, calm down.  I sit here with my feet on your desk every night after you go to sleep.  There's no need to start freaking out about it _now_."  Itey nonchalantly rose from the chair and moseyed over toward the doorway.  David stared at him, mouth agape, as Itey ducked out into the hall.  

David sat, listening to the sound of Itey's feet grow softer and softer until it disappeared completely.  'I _did_ notice dirt on my desk the other day' David thought to himself.  He settled into bed, a little confused and frightened, and very upset about his desk being dirtied.  'Damn, Itey sure is a creepy kid' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * * *MEANWHILE* * * * *

"So, this is it."

"Cool, which bed is mine?"

"The one over there, in the corner."

Fifi stood there in the middle of the room for a minute, looking around, feeling extremely awkward.

"Blink?" she said, grabbing his attention.  "Could I possibly borrow a pair of pajama pants?"

"Oh, yeah sure.  Here you go" he responded tossing her a pair of red flannels.

"Thanks."  The two looked at each other, neither one speaking.  Blink thought Fifi looked like she was waiting for him to do something, but he had no clue what.  The silence was almost deafening.  "Um, could you turn around, please?"

"Oh, sorry!"  Blink turned away, flustered.  'I'm so stupid' he thought to himself.  Things weren't going as smoothly as he had hoped they would be.

"Okay, I'm done."  Blink turned back around and faced Fifi. "So . . ."

"So . . ."

"Um, that was really nice of Mush to give up his room for me."

"Yeah, Mush is a really nice guy."

"Yeah, it's hard not to pick up on that.  You too seem like you're really close."

"Yeah, we're best friends.  He knows what I'm thinking before I even know, half of the time, and vice versa."

"Yeah, KP and I are the same way.  I tell her everything.  She knows a lot about me that nobody else knows."

"I gathered that."  

"It's important, though, to be around people that you feel that close to."

"I know what you mean.  Honestly, I don't know who I'd talk to if Mush weren't around, about the important stuff, anyway."

            "Yeah, I feel the same way."

"Yeah."

And with that, Blink and Fifi each crawled under their covers and fell fast asleep.

* * * *MEANWHILE* * * * *

"It was nice of you to room with me, Mush.  Not that I give a crap about how she felt, but I didn't want to have to room with her.  I don't think I could have handled it."  Skittery than mumbled something under his breath.  Mush caught the words nancyish and off balance, but he chose to ignore the last statement, knowing that Skittery only needed to get it out of his system.

"I was glad to help out.  Dis way everybody's happy."

"Yeah, that's true.  I don't understand how you can be so damn chipper all the time.  You're not worried my negative attitude will throw you _off-balance_ are you?"  

Mush noticed the attempt at humor in Skittery's voice and was a little shocked it had come out that way, as opposed to sarcastic.

"Nah, in fact, it may be the other way around."  Mush smiled as he jumped into bed.  "You're not that bad Skitts.  So what if you're a 'glass-half-empty' kinda guy, it doesn't make you a bad person."

"Thanks, Mush."

"Anytime, Skitts."  

The two boys went to bed and slept comfortably and contentedly. 

Everybody slept that night, some more than others, and whether it was soundly or otherwise.  All of their minds were filled with thoughts about the past day, and thoughts of what the next two weeks would bring.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  like I said before, PLEASE review, I don't even know if anyone is reading this story.  If you review I'll give you a hug, and a cookie too.  If you don't like hugs, or cookies, let me know and I'll send you some pie instead, if you don't like pie, well . . . there are always other deserts that I can send.  WOW!  Rambling is fun.  Signing off now!**

**Peace**

**FIFI**


	4. Breakfast Haiku

**Disclaimer:**  We don't own _Newsies_ or the song featured in this chapter.  The song, _This Bitter Pill_ belongs to Dashboard Confessional, you should go download it, it's really good.

****

**Author's Note:  **Here you go kiddos.  Chapter 3, it took us long enough, but we finally got it out.  Sorry about it being so long a wait, ff.net locked my account and such, I was very distraught all week.  Boo hoo.  Anyway, hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave us a review. (The next chapter is done but we're gonna wait to post it until we get at least five reviews, so review).

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ******

****

            KP woke up to cold water dipping on her foot.  'Hmm,' she thought to herself 'the bathtub's not really all that uncomfortable.'  She climbed out and checked herself in the mirror.  She dug around in her purse for her toothbrush.  Luckily for her, she was one of those people who carried all the essentials, and a few non-essentials in her bag.

            When KP was done with the regular grooming routine, she walked back into the room.  Glaring at Spot, she moseyed over to his dresser.

            "Asshole," she muttered under her breath.  She glanced around the room.  "This room is very well-kept, Spotty," she whispered as an evil smile crept across her lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Fifi yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes.  The sun shone brightly in the window next to her bed, making it impossible for her to fall back asleep.  She reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.  She continued on in much the same fashion as KP had.  When she was finished grooming she walked back in to the room.  Blink was still sleeping so she changed backing to her clothes from yesterday and threw the pajamas onto her bed.  She started toward the door, giving one last glance in Blink's direction.  She noticed that with the way his arm was positioned across his forehead he looked like he had fainted dramatically.  She laughed to herself as she quietly backed out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Fifi glanced down the hall.  Now that she was out of the room, she really didn't know where to go.  She didn't know which room KP was in so she decided to go left and see where she ended up.  After only a few steps she noticed another person at the end of the hall.  It took her only a moment to realize it was KP, her unmistakable porn hair flouncing along behind her as she raced down the hall toward her friend.

"Hey!"  Fifi greeted, smiling through her grogginess.  "This floor is freezing, KP, where are your socks?!" she questioned as her gaze dropped to KP's feet.

"Drying," she muttered in response as she thought about last night's argument bitterly, but her _expression changed from a grimace to a smirk as she recalled her act of vandalism this morning.  KP regaled Fifi with an explanation of the events of the previous night.

"Speaking of socks," Fifi said lifting a sock from her friends shoulder and holding it in front of her face, "How's this get here?" she questioned.  KP snatched the sock from Fifi's grasp.  

"Oops!" she said sweetly, trying to look innocent, but Fifi saw right through her.  KP opened the door to the nearest room and threw the sock in, slamming the door afterward.

"KP," Fifi began, boring down on her friend with prying eyes, "_what_ did you do?"

"Well, Spot wouldn't let me have the top bunk, so we got in a fight—"

"—so you slept in the bathtub—"

"—do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I was pissed, so to get back at him I emptied his drawers and threw his clothes all over the room."  Fifi's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you did that."  KP just stared at her.  "He's going to kick your ass, you know that right?"

"He's not going to do anything," KP said confidently, "He's all talk."

"KP, sometimes, you're just a total dumbass."

"Hey, I'm hungry," KP announced as she simultaneously shrugged her friend off.  "Let's find the cafeteria and get some grub."

"Okay," Fifi agreed as her stomach growled.  She led the way to the cafeteria, remembering roughly where it was.  It had been a while since she had been in the school; she hoped she was going the right way.  In a matter of minutes the two girls were completely turned around.  It was only by accident that they stumbled upon the cafeteria.

"Well that was lucky," Fifi muttered as she entered the large cafeteria and headed for the kitchen.  "Let's go see what we have to work with."  KP nodded and followed.  The two girls spent the next twenty minutes doing a rough inventory of the large freezers and pantries.  

"Looks like we're pretty set in the food area."

"Yeah," Fifi agreed.  They had found everything from canned fruit and beans to frozen vegetables and egg beaters, and numerous other non-perishables.

"What do you think we should make?"  KP questioned as she looked everything over.  Fifi only shrugged.  "Okay, then.  Let's make eggs, toast and bacon."  Fifi nodded and the two girls got to work.  KP started in on the eggs, and was about to throw the bacon in the frying pan when . . . 

"NO! KP, DON'T!" shouted Fifi as she ran over flailing her arms over her head.  KP stopped short, the bacon dangling inches from the surface of the hot frying pan.

"What?"

"I should have known better than to trust a vegetarian to cook the bacon," Fifi said thoughtfully."  You should really cook it in the oven on a rack, not fry it.  If you do it in the oven it's not only less fatty and greasy, but it tastes better too," Fifi finished matter-of-factly as she began laying the bacon on a baking sheet.  The two girls continued making their breakfast spread in silence.  After a few minutes of foot tapping, Fifi turned to KP.

"Look, I've been waiting for you to bring it up, but I guess I'll have to get it out of you."  KP's attention snapped to her friend, a confused and questioning look on her face.  "You want Spot, and you want him bad, admit it."

"Fifi!  I can't _stand_ him, he's a total asshole, just because he's," KP stopped before the next word came out of her mouth and her cheeks flushed. "Because he's," and evil smile crossed Fifi's lips, she knew she had her.

"Cute?  Hot?  Gorgeous?  Sexy?  Smoldering?  Does the intense magnetism of his sexy, rough, and rugged manliness draw you to him like—"

"—Okay, okay.  I want him," KP shouted in frustration, clamping her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.  She coughed loudly and didn't say anything else.  Fifi smiled to herself and didn't say anything either.  She waited a few moments until she was sure KP had started to feel comfortably before opening her mouth again.

"So," she began, adding a light-hearted teasing tone to her voice, "Did you see him with his shirt off?"  KP glared for a moment and Fifi expected and outburst of some sort. Instead a sheepish smile came over her face.

"Yeah, yeah I did, and yes, he is hot."  KP sighed, "but he's still and asshole."

"An asshole that you want."

"Yeah, but how could you _not_ want him?"

"I don't want him, it's not that difficult not to you know."

"Oh, yeah, that's right.  You've got someone else to distract you."  KP continued to say Blink but tried to cover it up using the wholly unoriginal loser-cough technique.  Fifi rolled her eyes.  She knew if she fought KP on this one it would just be a similar conversation to the one they'd just had.  She decided it would be better to just fess up from the get-go. 

"Yeah, he's cute and funny and such, but I don't really know him at all."

"Yet."

"What?"

"You don't really now him _yet_.  But don't worry, I can take care of that."  Fifi's eyes clouded over with worry.

"KP if you do or say _anything_ I'll be so mad I'll be on you like the Frog brothers on Laddie."**

"Okay, okay, I won't tell him you like him."  Fifi breathed a sigh of relief, but she was wrong to.  

"You know who I absolutely adore?"  KP asked trying to change he subject so Fifi couldn't put any stipulations on what she could and could not say to Blink.

"Yeah I do because it's so totally RACETRACK!"  Fifi yelled knowing exactly who her friend had been talking about.

"Yes!"  KP yelled, "He is so adorable!" she exclaimed as they put the finishing touches on the breakfast.

"Yes that would be why you adore him, because he is, in fact, adorable," came a sinister voice from the doorway.  Both girls jumped and turned to the origin of the intrusion to find Itey standing there.  KP reached for a knife to protect herself if need be.  It wasn't that she didn't feel safe with Itey ever, she just felt safer when some of the other guys were around.  She was never sure if Itey would really snap or not.  Fifi glanced at the knife then glared at KP telling her with a look to put it down.  She did.  

Itey seemed to have missed the whole exchange and was busy looking up at the ceiling.  There seemed to be something very interesting going on up there.  KP followed his gaze to see what was so amazing but saw nothing.

"Hey Itey, what are you—"

"—Forget that," Fifi interrupted.  "What's in your hand?" she asked sweetly and quietly so as not to disrupt his trance too harshly.  The girls weren't quite sure where they stood with Itey, he kind of reminded them of their friend Quimby, but that didn't mean he wasn't completely off his rocker.

"A cow bell," Itey said nonchalantly.  Both girls looked at him and then noticed all of the food they had made sitting on one of the tables.

"Oh great, we made all this food and now no one is awake to eat it," Fifi said cheerlessly.

"I'll wake them up" Itey said forgetting whatever it was that he had been looking at on the ceiling.  He took off before either of the girls could answer.

"That kid is so weird," said Fifi a little overwhelmed, "but for some reason I really enjoy him."

"Me too," said KP a little louder than Fifi had been so that she could be heard over the loud ringing of a cowbell somewhere in the distance.  The girls figured this was the way Itey had chosen to wake up the others.  They could almost see him running up and down the hall and for a very brief moment they actually felt bad for the boys . . . that is until they realized how humorous they found it.

"Anyway," KP yelled as the cow bell got louder, "Racetrack is so lovable and awesome!" She had screamed it out over the now non-existent ringing of the cowbell not realizing that it had stopped.

"Aww," came a new voice from the door belonging to Racetrack.  "I didn't know dat youse goils cared."  He smiled, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye as he stretched tiredly.  He sat down at the table.  "Geeze, goils, what a spread.  Da grub looks great."  Race grabbed a lunch tray and began filling it up.  "I knew youse two wouldn't be bad to have around."  He smiled at Fifi and winked at KP.  The two girls giggled and then turned their attention to the door, where Mush, Blink, and Skittery were standing.

"Hey guys!"  Fifi smiled enthusiastically.  "Grab a tray and eat some food."  She motioned for the boys to do so.  The boys did as they were told.  They all began engaging in friendly conversation as they sat down to eat.  Skittery picked the chair that was closes to him due to the fact that he was too tired to move any farther than he had to.  Blink and Mush sat beside each other in the middle of the opposite side of the table.

"Wow," Mush stated.  "Dis looks great."

"Yeah."  Blink nodded in agreement.  "Thanks a lot guys."  He directed the comment to both girls but was staring at Fifi when he said it.

"Don't worry about it," Fifi muttered from the door, her cheeks flushed."  KP just looked at the two from where she stood shaking her head.

"What do you mean, 'who cares'?  He had his feet on _my_ desk."  David's shrill voice broke the calmness of the room.  "You don't think that's _rude_?"  Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance.  He had listened to David rant about Itey since he had left his room and he didn't feel like making any responses so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, who made all the food?" he queried as he took his seat at the head of the table beside Skittery.

"Well actually, Jacky-boy, da goils mad breakfast for all of us, because dey're so sweet."  Race glared directly at Jack, rubbing into his face that he had been right about the girls all along. Jack glared right back at Race as he began to eat and David seated himself to Jack's right, beside Mush. Everyone had noticed the tension fly between Jack and Race and an awkward silence fell over the room.  KP went and sat down to Race's right, across from Blink and Fifi went to sit next to her, but KP slammed her foot onto the chair and crossed her arms.

"Sorry sweetheart," she said raising her voice so she had everyone's attention, "but there's a seat right over there next to Blink."  Fifi's face flushed a bright red due to embarrassment, but the look was replaced with anger and a warning glance which she shot with daggers toward KP.  KP just smiled, arms still crossed, laughter in her eyes, and she winked.  Fifi stood there for a moment and glared, then, shrugging, she accepted defeat.  Mush, seeing that Fifi had decided to go sit next to Blink, rose from his chair.  Feigning a desire to converse with Race, he quickly made his way to the end of the table, and engaged Race in conversation, all the while watching Fifi as she came around the corner.  When she got to where Mush wanted her, he stuck his foot out, causing her to trip and fall right into Blink's unsuspecting arms.  Her face turned bright red and she struggled to stand.  She sat down quickly and started to munch on some toast, staring at the floor and refusing to lift her gaze.  After trying to help Fifi back up Blink shot glances in her direction in an attempt to gauge her reaction.  KP noticed him repeatedly shifting his gaze from his food to Fifi and back again.  She smiled before she turned to Mush.

"Mush, that was beautiful, I couldn't have planned it better myself."  Mush beamed and Fifi shot daggers with her eyes.

"Why thank you, thank you very much.  I try."  Mush and KP then engaged each other in a quick conversation.  They came to the conclusion that the two of them would work with each other to ensure that Fifi and Blink would get together.

Spot chose that moment to burst through the doors and saunter over to the table.  Everyone noticed him enter the room.  He had a scowl on his face as he walked to the head of the table and sat down.  As Spot reached for a piece of toast, Race's voice came out over the quiet hum.

"Ya know, Spot, ya lookin kinda glum."  Spot shot him a warning glance but it went unheeded.  "Ya got more sleep den da rest of us and breakfast was waitin for ya when ya came down.  I suggest ya cheer up and try to make da best of da situation."

"Oh yeah, yeah?  Well I suggest ya shut ya mouth or I'll shut it for ya."  Race put his hands up in acquiescence as Spot turned to KP. "And as for you," he began, leaning forward until they were face to face.  KP looked him straight in the eyes, refusing to back down.  "If you ever pull anuddah bull-shit stunt like dat, I _will_ teach you a lesson.  It's time you loined who's top dog around heah, 'cuz it coitenly ain't you.  I'm goin' easy on ya and givin ya a warnin dis time, seein as how we just met yesterday and ya obviously have no idea who ya dealin with , but don't mess wit me again."  Spot sat back down in his chair as he watched KP's defiant gaze take on a hint of nervousness as her eyes fell to her plate.  A smirk crossed his face as he reached for the eggs.

Everyone had frozen in place as they had witnessed the altercation and remained silent and still, not really knowing how to react.  Nobody understood what had just happened, and they all were wondering what KP had done.  All except for Fifi, that is, who gave KP a reprimanding look that screamed 'I told you so!'  KP glared at her, pissed that she had to 'hear' I told you so, and pissed because knew she had messed up and caused some major damage.  Slowly, everyone went back to eating their food, but remained quiet.  The only sound was of the plastic-ware hitting the trays.

At that moment Itey walked in ringing the cowbell.  Everyone either rolled their eyes or groaned or had a similar response.  He sashayed over to the only open chair, between Skittery and KP.  He gave Fifi a wink as he sat down primly.  A look of pure mortification crossed her face as she tried desperately not to cry.  KP, still mad about receiving the 'I told you so' look, smirked at her friend's obvious distress.  KP turned to Itey and offered a friendly smile.

"So, Itey, do you want some breakfast?"

"No tanks."

"Why don't you eat, child?"

"I never really cared much for the taste of child," Itey answered in a very phony English accent.  Now it was KP's turn to look mortified.  She inched away in her seat a bit.

"Um, okay then, don't eat."  KP looked back to her tray and began pushing the eggs around with her fork.  Itey looked around the table for a bit before leaning over to KP and snatching the crust from a piece of toast off of her tray.  She glanced at him, but decided to let it go.  Itey then turned to his right and took some eggs from Skittery's tray.  Lacking the energy to deal, Skittery also let it go.  Fifi smiled, amused, as she noticed what was going on.

"Hey, Itey, are you sure you don't want your own plate of food?"

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry."  He rose from his chair and circled the table, picking off people's trays, but wisely skipping over Spot's food.  He was searching for a piece of bacon, but there was no bacon left to be had, except for one piece, on Fifi's plate.  He walked over to her and snatched it up, but instead of eating it he jumped up onto the table causing the trays and plastic-ware to clatter.  He struck a dramatic pose.

"Ode to Bacon," he pronounced in a loud, clear voice.  "A haiku, by Itey."  He cleared his throat before continuing.  "When you're craving meat, BAKE yourself a special treat, bacon is good eats."

"Wow, Fifi, that was a haiku," KP exclaimed excitedly.  "Hey, wait a minute, how did you know we baked it?"

"Well," he began matter-of-factly, "anyone who knows _anything_ about bacon can tell the difference between fried and baked."  KP, impressed at Itey's ability to tell the difference _and_ write haikus turned to Fifi to gauge how she was reacting to the whole situation.  KP was surprised to see an upset and confused look on her friend's face.

"I can't believe it. That was my _only_ piece of bacon and you took it, you dickhole!"  Fifi stood and glared at Itey.  Itey's only response was to stick out his butt in a very mango-like fashion.  This amused Fifi a bit and she softened her gaze considerably.  KP turned to her friend.

"Come on Fif, you can't be too mad.  He may have stolen your only bacon, but he made up a really good haiku about it."

"True."  Fifi sat back down.  All the while, an increasingly aggravated David had observed this exchange and could no longer contain his discontent.

"What is it with you and putting your feet where they don't belong?!" he shouted in question, scowling at Itey who just stuck his butt out more.

"Shut up, Davey."  Jack turned to David.  "I'm sick of listening to you bitch about it."  Jack turned back to his food.  David looked more than a little offended but kept his mouth shut.

"So, Fif," KP said, trying to change the subject.  "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't really know.  It's not like we've got a lot of options."

"Yeah.  I'd kind of like to see the rest of the school."

"Yeah, I'm down with that, let's bust it out tour style."

"Well, goils," came Race's voice, "I'm sure da boys and I wouldn't mind showin' ya around."  He and the girls glanced around the table to see Mush, Blink, and David nodding enthusiastically in response.  The other boys didn't have much of a reaction at all, except for Itey who jumped off the table and ran for the exit, slamming the doors behind him.

"Okay," started KP, "can you guys show us the music department first?"

"No, KP.  Let's go to the auditorium first.  I've heard about it from my uncle and it sounds really cool and such."

"I don't give a crap about what your uncle has to say about the auditorium.  We're going to the music department first.  We're going to do what I want to do first this time."

"This time?  What the hell do you meant this time?  We always do what you want to do first!"  The girls' words grew more and more heated as the boys watched on. 

"Okay, Fif, you just go on believing what ever boings your curl."

"Well I'm sorry, but it's the truth, and maybe it _does_ boing my curl!"  Fifi shouted slamming her hand down on the table a bit too hard.  "OW! Bugdamnit!"

"That's karma," KP stated nonchalantly as a smirk found its way to her face.  She knew that purposely misusing the word karma would only piss Fifi off further. 

"That's not karma!"  Fifi shouted as she rose from her chair heading for KP and fully intending to kick KP's ass.  As she started around the table, though, KP immediately threw herself on the floor at lightening speed.

"I'm already down, I'm already down!"  She put her hands over her head to protect herself.

The boys were all so taken aback at the display that nobody knew how to react.  Spot, though, was enjoying the show and was hoping that KP would get put in her place with a good beating from Fifi.  Luckily for KP, Race snapped into action, stepping between the two girls.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down.  This whole mattah can be solve easily.  We'se can split up into two groups.  How's dat sound?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Great.  So, who's goin' where with who?"  Spot got up from his chair and headed for the door.  He left without a word.  Mush then stood up from his seat, seizing the opportunity that had presented itself.

"Blink and I'll take Fifi to da auditorium, seein as we'se da ones in drama and all.  Dat okay wit you'se two?" he asked turning to Fifi and Blink.

"Yeah, dat sounds good," answered Blink as he turned to Fifi, who nodded in response.

"Great," she said shooting a final glare at KP, "Let's go."

"Hey, Jack," Mush called as the threesome headed for the door.  "Why don't you come with us, you're da major thespian in da school."  Jack sat for a moment, thinking.  He didn't really wand to go with Fifi, but he found it hard to resist Mush's pleading eyes.  He agreed and rose from his chair.  The four left the room, leaving KP, Race, David and Skittery behind them.  David got up and walked over to KP and Race.

"If you want a tour of the school," began David, puffing out his chest, "I'm your guy.  I know everything there is to know about the school."

"Okay, Davey, sure," KP answered halfheartedly.

"Actually, this cafeteria was just remodeled last year . . . "  As Davey began droning on KP turned to Race, grabbing his arm.

"Race you can't leave me alone with him," she pleaded softly.

"A'course I won't, besoides, damsels in distress are my specialty."  KP giggled.

"Are you paying attention to me?"  David shouted angrily at the pair.

"Yeah, Davey."

"Hey Skitts."  Race tapped Skittery's shoulder to grab his attention.  "Ya comin with us?"  Skittery shrugged, but got up anyway and followed them out of the door.  It was better than sitting at the table by himself.  They stepped out into the hall, David in front, the others trailing behind.

"The lockers you see here were replaced ten years ago, adding an inch in height and two inches in width.  The tiles on the floor are . . ."

"Dude, Race.  I don't think I can handle this."  KP turned her attention from a smirking Race and back to David.  "Yo, Davey!"  David turned to her, stopping his speech.  "Were you not at breakfast?  I don't give a crap about the lockers or the floors, I just want to go see the music department."

"Well," Davey replied in a huffy voice.  "You'll just have to wait until we get there.  I'm not going to break up the tour like that."  With her frustration growing, KP lashed out at David, only to have Race hold her back. 

"Woah dere.  Calm down."  Race kept holding her until she stopped struggling.

"All I want is to see the music department."  Skittery stepped forward to face KP.

"Come on, I'll show ya," he offered as he began down the hall.  KP shrugged and followed after him.

"So," she started, "are you into music?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  Skittery shrugged along with his response.  The group continued on, Skittery quietly leading the way, KP and Race joking around behind him, and David following in the back, more than a little pissed off at being replaced.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            Blink and Mush led the way walking a little bit ahead of Jack and Fifi who were following silently.

"I hope KP's not burning anymore bridges wherever she is."  Fifi turned to Jack, trying to break the silence.  "She'll be nice to Race because she absolutely adores him, but I'm a little worried for Skittery and Davey, especially Davey.  She can be very mean when she's annoyed."  Jack gave a loud grunt in response.  "What was that about?" she asked.  Jack just glared for a moment before answering.

"You say that she's really mean when she's annoyed, but so are you.  You're such a hypocrite.  You've been doing nothing but making snide comments and yelling since you got here."  He finished snapping out the words bitterly.  They stung Fifi like one hundred bees at once.  She didn't like the fact that she had offended anyone and it upset her, but at the moment she was more upset about being called a hypocrite.

"Look, Jack," she started harshly, "the difference between KP and I is that I apologize when I step out of line.  She never apologizes, even when she knows she's wrong.  I always am willing to admit when I've messed up.  I'm no hypocrite."  She softened her tone a bit before continuing.  "I'm sorry if I've said anything or done anything to offend you, I didn't mean to."  Jack looked appalled.  He hadn't expected this reaction from her.  He had expected yelling, not an apology and especially not an apology offered so earnestly.

"It's okay," he said, letting a small smile cross his lips.

"I hope we can get along now and at least try to be friends."

"Yeah, we're gonna be stuck in here for awhile.  We might as well give it a go."  The two laughed as they continued down the hall after Blink and Mush, who were having a much different conversation of their own.

"So Blink," Mush began as a small smirk came across his face.  "What's the deal with you and Fifi?"

"There's not really much of a deal Mush, that's the problem."  Mush nodded knowingly.  "I think I kinda like her."

"_Think_?  _Kinda_?"  Mush shot Blink a disbelieving look.  "Ya got it bad Kid."  Blink's face reddened as he nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"It's not like you're helping much either."  Blink's face rose to meet Mush's.  "Here, let me stick my leg out so she falls on you.  That wasn't obvious or anything."  Mush giggled as he clapped his hand on his friend's back.

"Hey, here we are Fifi!"  Mush hollered back as they came up to the auditorium.  The four came back together and the tour commenced.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Here we are," Skittery announced as they came to a stop at the end of a hallway.  "This is the chorus room, that over there is the band room, and these other rooms are all just for people who want to work on music and stuff."

"So what do you do?"  KP queried, trying to figure out how into music Skittery was, but not wanting to actually ask that question.

"Well, I play a little guitar and piano, and I sing in the chorus," Skittery answered in a no-big-deal tone.

"Are ya kiddin me?" Race piped in.  "Da boys a musical genius practically.  A little guitar and piano, my ass, he plays awesome.  And he's got one a da best damn voices I'se evah hoid."  Skittery blushed at Race's praises and KP turned to him excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!  That's so great.  I love meeting other people who are really into music.  Music is a major obsession of mine, and Fif's.  She'll be so excited about all this."  Skittery blushed some more.  "Do you want to go mess around on the piano with me?" she asked him.  He nodded.  Race laughed loudly grabbing their attention.

"KP, I'll mess around wid you on da piano any day."

"Shut up, Race!"  retorted KP, grinning as she headed for the piano, Skittery and the others hot on her heals.  After about fifteen minutes the door opened and in walked Fifi, Blink, Mush and Jack.  KP turned to her friend excitedly, the morning's argument completely forgotten by both.

"Fifi, Skittery is so talented.  He plays the piano and the guitar, and he sings.  He's a tenor!"

"Oh my god!  That's so HOT!"  Fifi squealed as she bounced over to the piano.  "Do you know any Tattletale?  You should play for us and we can sing it.  It'll be really fun and hot!"

"Yeah, sure," Skittery agreed enthusiastically.  When he was working with music was the only time he was truly happy.  Sure his friends liked music, but nobody was passionate about it like he was.  Fifi and KP seemed to be, though, and it made him happy to be able to share that with them.  Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

Skittery exited the room and returned a moment later with an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder.  For the next half hour or so, the boys listened to KP, Fifi, and Skittery improvise some versions of well known and not so well known pieces that they all loved.

"So," KP queried, turning to Skittery. "Do you write any of your own music?"

"Yeah, I write a little," he answered, trying to play it down, but the passion showed on his face.

"Would you play something for us?" Fifi requested.

"I don't know," Skittery replied apprehensively.

"Oh, come one, please, please," the girls begged.  Skittery smiled and with a nod began playing.  Everybody sat back and listened as Skittery began to sing.

_Walking away.__   
It's not the same as running.   
Is it to you know that you've run in this ground.   
And you say take this.   
This medicine is just what you deserve.   
Swallow, choke, and die.   
  
And this bitter pill is leaving you   
with such an angry mouth.   
One that's void of all discretion   
such an awful tearing sound.   
With it's measure only equal by the power of my stare   
glaring over you and over you this feeling of despair   
is never wearing out.  
  
It's wearing off   
and it's leaving you with such a heavy heart   
and a head to match.   
The bottle is waiting  
the cap is twisted begging to be used   
and so are you.___

__

_And this bitter pill is leaving you   
with such an angry mouth.   
One that's void of all discretion   
such an awful tearing sound.   
With it's measure only equal by the power of my stare   
glaring over you and over you this feeling of despair   
is never wearing out.___

As Skittery stroked the strings finishing the song in a final chord he raised his head in search of a reaction from the girls.  KP was awestruck and at a complete loss for words.  Fifi had silent tears streaming down her face.  She rose from her chair and crossed to Skittery, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  He tentatively returned the hug.  As she pulled away from the embrace she looked him right in the eyes.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard, it was so passionate."

"Thank you."  Skittery didn't really know what to do with the reaction.  He had only ever written music for himself and never played it for anyone.  Now that he had he didn't really know how he felt about it.  Obviously the girls had enjoyed it, but he had never thought that he was capable of moving anyone as the girls, especially Fifi, had been moved.  It made him feel very good, and fulfilled that his music could reach people like that.

Everyone else in the room nodded their approval and gave Skittery praise.  He was truly talented.  Race, who had been itching to do some gambling all day, raised his voice above the din in the room.

"Hey, anybody wanna play some pokah?"  Jack, David, and Fifi all made their way over to Race who pulled out a deck of cards.  Fifi wiped her eyes as the four of them sat down to a game of five card stud.  KP and Skittery went back to the piano and Mush and Blink settled into a corner of the room and began to chat.  Blink kept shooting Fifi fleeting glances which KP began to notice.  After about fifteen minutes of that nonsense, KP stopped what she was doing and turned to Blink.

"Ya know, Blink, it _is_ a free country, you can look at her if you want to."  Blink's face reddened as he turned away.  Fifi's head shot up and as her eyes found KP's they took on a burning appearance.  'You bitch' she mouthed to her friend, spitting daggers with her nonexistent words.

Spot walked in at that moment, crossing the room to where Race and the others sat playing poker.

"Hey, Spot.  Where ya been all day?" asked Race looking up from the deck he was shuffling.  Spot just sat down next to Jack and smirked.

"None of ya business, now shut up and deal me in."  Race did so and the game continued on.  After some time Blink and Mush joined in.  Fifi traveled between the game and the piano.  That's pretty much how things went on for the rest of the day.  Everyone just hung out and it was all rather uneventful.

It began to get late and the laughs became yawns.  KP rose from her seat next to Skittery at the piano.

"Well, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head off to bed," she announced.  Turning to Spot she added, "and don't worry, Spot, I'll just sleep on the bottom bunk.  No arguments tonight." She turned for the door and reached for the handle.

"You don't actually think you're sleeping in my room do ya?"  Spot said rising to his feet.  KP stared blankly at him for a moment before something in her head clicked.  She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, shit Spot, if this is because I threw your clothes on the floor you might wanna really think about trying to get over that," she laughed.

"I warned you about disrespecting me," he breathed out in a calm but menacing tone as he advanced toward her, pulling back his hand with the intent of teaching her the long overdue lesson he thought she deserved.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

** _Lost Boys_ reference, if you want to understand it go rent the movie! 

**Shout-outs:**

D.D. -  You got your singing, dear.  Thanks for reviewing, we really appreciate it, especially if you don't usually leave reviews, we were honored.  We hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again.

Liams Kitten -  Haha, we love Skitts too.  Yes Itey is creepy, but how can you hate him?  We love Itey!  And please, tell your spot muse to tone down the language, haha.  We're so glad you like the fic and we hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

P.S. – update the karaoke fic, NOT the spot one.

Charbs – Wow! Thanks hon, I'm so glad you like the fic.  Hope you keep on reading it doll!

That Crazy Kid – Thank you so much for reading, it means so much more because you're not really even into newsies, but you read anyway.  Also, we're determined to have you see all of Newsies, and in the proper setting this time! Haha.  Hope you liked the chappie and see ya at districts!

Goldy/Dollar Bill – Haha Frances, we'se got ya!  We'se so glad ya liked da dialogue and da accents and such.  We'se also glad youse enjoyin da fic.  Hope ya liked dat last chapta, doll!  Yeah, accents are hot ain't dey? An its okay ta use da woid comprimisin.  We'se love ya!

Fanficreadah – Haha, glad you're enjoying the story. Our families do that to us too.  One time we got kicked out of the computer lab at school because we were laughing so loud reading fanfiction.  Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  We hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

Brownie-03 – Yes, we love them too!  Hope you enjoyed the chappie and thanks for reading and reviewing.

Oberon O'Neil – Well we added more, hope you liked it!  And, speaking of adding more, I think Not Another Hole is feeling neglected. Haha.

Quimby – We're glad you have faith in us dear and we hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  We love Itey too, he totally rocks the sock drawer and its so fun to write him, too. Race is fun to write as well, and how could one NOT fangurl over his accent. Haha.  As for Skittery, we hope you liked all the Skitts action in this chapter.  As for Mush giving him a chance, you'll have to just read on and find out.  We took what you said about Spot and tried to fix it, if it's still not Spot enough, let us know and we'll work at it some more.  Thanx, we like the Blink/Fifi stuff too, awkwardness is SO much fun to write.  Anyway, we're glad you're liking it and your review rocked.  We actually just cloned Skittery and he will arrive at your doorstep in three to twelve business days to give you a good ass-ass-i-na-tion on the kitchen floor.  He will have with him the hugs, cookies, and the pie.  We love you and talk to ya later!


	5. The Pit

**Disclaimer:**  Sadly, we do not own _Newsies. _ Disney has that special privilege, but if we did own it . . .

**Author's Note:**  Here we go kiddos, chapter 5.  This chapter is dedicated to Rae Rae, because we wuv her and the pit is what bwings us togevvah.  Enjoy!  (and don't forget to review!)

* * *

  


            "NO!  VIOLENCE ONLY BEGETS MORE VIOLENCE!"  Fifi shouted as she threw herself between Spot and KP.

            "Get outta my way, goil."  Spot moved to shove Fifi out of the way, but Jack stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

            "Spot, she's right.  Maybe we should all just calm down and go to bed."  Spot glared at Jack, considering whether or not to soak him for getting in the way.  He shrugged Jack's hand off roughly but decided to take his advice anyway.  Jack was a smart guy, one of the only people Spot respected.  He gave Jack a slight nod before turning an icy glare to KP.

            "Don't tink dat dis is ovah, cuz it ain't."  With that he left the room slamming the door behind him.  KP stood stock still, staring straight ahead, trying to figure out what had just happened.

            "Thanks for stepping in, Jack," Fifi said as she turned to him, shakily. 

            "Yeah, well, I didn't wanna see anybody get hoit."  He turned to KP before adding, "You bettah loin to watch what ya say around him, because one a dese times nobody'll be there ta stop him."

            "Come on KP, let's go to bed."  Fifi grabbed her arm leading her toward the door.  "Obviously you'll be staying with me now.  You don't mind do you, Blink?"

            "Uh, no, dat's . . . dat's okay."  Blink managed to get out a partial response, stumbling over the words and kicking himself mentally for not being able to articulate an actual sentence.

             "Thanks," Fifi replied as the two exchanged a smile.  Everybody began meandering to their rooms after that.  There was very little conversation as everybody settled down into bed.

            The only conversation beyond casual 'good nights' took place in Skittery's room as he and Mush were getting ready for bed.

            "Hey, Skitts?"

            "Yeah Mush?"

            "Did ya write dat song fuh Bumlets?"

            "Yeah, I did," Skittery replied, his voice becoming heavy and distant.

            "Ya know," began Mush as he crossed to Skittery, putting his hand on his shoulder, "he's doin' a lot bettah now."  Mush rubbed Skittery's back a bit before pulling his hand away.  Skittery turned to face him, his eyes glistening with the threat of tears.

            "I know that, Mush, but doin' _bettah_isn't the same thing as doin' _good_."  Skittery sighed as he pulled back his blankets and climbed under them.  Mush watched him, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how.  Instead, he made his way to his own bed and got comfortable.  The room became silent and Mush's eyes began to close.

            "Mush?"

            "Yeah?"  His eyes opened up and he turned toward the sound of Skittery's voice.

            "Thanks anyway."  Mush smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  


            Fifi rolled out of the bed and onto the floor.  She struggled to her feet and glanced around the room.  It was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust.  She stared at KP, still sleeping in the bed and gave her a llittle shove.  KP mumbled something indecipherable and rolled over.  Fifi sighed trying to think up the most annoying way to wake KP up.  She climbed onto the bed, and standing, removed the blanket she had put up in the window the night before to block out the sun.

            The light poured into the room full-force, blinding Fifi completely.  The brightness was so intense she lost her balance, toppling down on top of KP then crashing to the floor, bringing down a lamp in the process.

            "Ow," Fifi muttered flatly from the floor as KP looked at her from over the edge of the bed.

            "What happened?!"  Blink jumped out of bed and hi eyes shot across the room to KP and Fifi.  KP was still on the bed but now was laughing hysterically at her friend who was still on the ground.  Fifi was clutching her stomach and her face was bright red, but she wasn't making any noise.  Blink couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.  He shuffled from foot to foot, unsure of what had happened, and what he should do now.  He watched Fifi as the color in her face began to return to normal and her body relaxed.  She lay in a heap on the floor, unmoving, as she looked up at the ceiling.

            "Damn, Fif," said KP getting off the bed.  "I can't believe you did that."

            "Well it woke your lazy ass up, didn't it?" Fifi teased in a last-ditch effort to save face. 

            "Yeah, yeah it did.  BATHROOM'S MINE!"  KP ran into the bathroom, laughing as she slammed the door behind her.

            "You bitch" Fifi yelled in mock anger.  She sat up slowly and raising her eyes, noticed Blink standing there awkwardly.  Her face reddened a bit.  "Oh, hey.  Sorry about all of that."

            "It's okay," Blink stammered in response.  "What happened?"

            "Um," Fifi began, not wanting to tell him and look like an idiot, but not awake enough to make up a good lie, "I took a little bit of a spill . . . "

            "Are you okay?"  Fifi blushed at Blink's blatant display of concern.

            "I'm fine, thanks," she replied.  Summing up her courage, she took a bold move and extended her hands out to him.  "Help me up?"  He blushed, but took a step forward and grabbed her outstretched hands.  He gave a pull and she came quickly to her feet and face to face with him.  Blink gulped, they were so close to each other and neither one of them was moving.  It was like time froze for a moment, and all either of them could do was stare.

            "Your turn, Fif," said KP as she re-entered the room.  Fifi broke her mind from the moment and turned toward the door.  Blink stood for a moment before turning toward his dresser.  KP hadn't noticed the moment she had interrupted, but she had noticed the flustered look on Fifi's face, and the dazed expression on Blink's.  'I wonder what I walked in on,' she thought as she crossed to the bed and sat down.

* * *

  


            "Heya Blink, how'd ya sleep?"  asked Mush cheerily as he bounced over to his friend.

            "Fine Mush."  Blink smiled as Fifi and KP entered the cafeteria behind him.

            "Yeah but he had a bit of a rude awakening this morning, didn't he Fif?"  KP laughed as Fifi glared at her and shoved her into the wall roughly before heading toward the kitchen.  "What's her problem?"  KP asked rubbing her shoulder.

            "It seems like ya pissed her off," Mush responded lightheartedly.

            "Maybe just a little," Blink muttered sarcastically under his breath.

            "What?"

            "Well," Blink began in response to KP's question.  He hadn't meant for his comment to be heard, but since he had to explain himself now, he was going to make it count.  "You haven't stopped makin' fun of her since we left the room.  I mean, at first it wasn't a big deal, but ya just wouldn't shut up about it. Ya really need ta loin when ta lay off somebody."  KP stared at him, a little taken aback at his coming to Fifi's defense like that.  Blink turned toward the kitchen door, intending to go and check on Fifi.

            "Wow," said KP incredulously, turning to Mush.  "I'm impressed."  After a moment she added, "He so wants her."

            "Either that or he just _really doesn't_like you," Mush teased.  "But yeah, he definitely does.  I wonder if he'll actually be able to get out a complete sentence once he's in there with her." 

* * *

  


            "Damn it!  I know I saw that soup yesterday.  Where did it go?"  Blink overheard Fifi talking to herself as he quietly came up to the pantry door.  He swung it open and unknowingly stepped into the line of fire.

            "Ow!"  He staggered backward, his hand going to the top of his head as an unidentified projectile flew over Fifi's right shoulder, hitting him before he could duck out of the way.

            Fifi turned around quickly, her expression changing from startled by the sound of the new voice to horrified at the realization of what she had just done.  She ran over to him quickly, her hand going immediately to his head to check how much damage he had done.

            "Oh my gosh, Blink.  I'm so sorry I hit you.  I didn't know anybody else was in here."  She led him into the main part of the kitchen and sat him down on a counter, the nurturing side of her coming out full force.  "Wait here," she ordered before running to the freezer for something cold.  She surveyed the area and settled for a bag of frozen vegetables before hurrying back to where she had left her victim.  He dropped his hand from his head and held the bag there.  "I'm so sorry Blink.  Are you okay?" she asked, concern coming through in her voice.  Her hand still held the cold bag gently in place.  She searched his eyes, looking for any sign of a concussion.

            "I'll be fine" he responded, staring back into her eyes.  Neither one of them dropped their gaze.  "I've had much worse happen before, this is nothing."  Fifi looked at him startled, trying to hide her amazement at the fact that he had actually gotten out a real sentence without stumbling over his words.  'Wow,' she thought to herself guiltily, 'I must have hit him harder than I thought.'

            "So, why were you coming to the pantry anyway?" she asked, just trying to make conversation so she wouldn't have to deal with the unbearable awkwardness of silence. 

            "I wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered nonchalantly.  "KP was being pretty brutal and it just got to be ridiculous.  She just doesn't know when to shut up."  He paused for a moment before continuing.  "That's what I said to her at least."  Fifi looked at him, an expression of surprise on her face and a small smile gracing her lips.

            "You actually said that to her?"  She stared at him, but he only nodded in response to her question.  "I'm impressed, Blink."  That seemed to tweek a nerve in his brain and he started, his usual nervousness beginning to creep back.

            "Really?"

            "Yeah," Fifi's smiled broadened.  "That was a really cool thing to do.  Thanks."  Blink's face reddened a bit.  He suddenly realized how close they were and for the second time that morning time seemed to slow down.

            "Fifi?"  Race came bounding through the kitchen door.  Fifi jerked back into reality at hearing her name.  The moment was lost again and Fifi sighed as she turned to Race questioningly.  "Where is the food and how do I cook it."  Fifi just stared at him blankly.  Race continued, frustrated at having to embellish, "KP said dat if I wanted food I hadda cook it myself, because she 'damn well wasn't gonna do it foah me.'"  Race finished.  Then turning his attention to Blink, he mused.  "What happened to you?"  He smirked as he indicated the bag of vegetables Fifi was still holding to his head.  Blink just shrugged, not really caring to tell the whole story.

            "Come on, Race.  I'll help you figure out something for lunch."  She turned to Blink adding, "Hold this here for a little longer," indicating the bag of veggies.

            "Oh . . . uh . . . um . . . yeah, yeah sure," he responded, placing his hand over the bag as she slid hers away and headed for the pantry, Race hot on her heels.

            'Great,' she thought to herself.  'Once again he can't get out a coherent thought around me.'

            Once Race, Fifi, Mush, Blink, and KP had finished making their own food, they all seated themselves at a table and ate their separate meals, engaging each other in insignificant conversation.

            "Hey, Blink?"  Mush turned to his friend, "are you feelin' okay, ya lookin a little pale."

            "Yeah," Blink replied rubbing his head.  "I just have a little bit of a headache.  I think I'll just go upstairs and take a nap or something."  He rose to his feet shakily and had to grab the table to keep himself from losing his balance.  Mush put his hand up to steady Blink.

            "I betta make sure ya make it up dere okay."  Mush stood and ushered Blink slowly toward the door, turning to wave goodbye to the three left at the table.

            "So . . ."  Race turned to the girls.  "What are you dolls gonna do today?"

            "Well, actually," Fifi started, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say so that Race would understand.  "We were kind of wondering if, well, if you had a . . . a –-"

            "—A pit."  KP finished for her, succinctly.

            "Whadda ya mean like and armpit?"  Race asked a little taken aback by the strangeness of the question.  He raised his arms above his head before adding, "Yeah, I'se got two of em."  The girls burst out laughing and Race just stared at them for a bit before lowering his arms.  "What?" he asked defensively.

            "Oh, Race, not an _arm_pit, just, a pit.  It's like a nook of sorts, a small room that's kind of off the hallway, set back in a low-traffic area.  A quiet, cozy place where a few people can just go and hang out undisturbed," Fifi responded.

            "I don tink we'se gots one of dose," Race replied, still a little confused as to what the girls were talking about.

            "Well," said KP a little disappointed, "I guess we're just going to have to go exploring."

            "YAY!  I love adventures," Fifi squealed before turning to Race.  "Care to join us?"

            "Sure," Race answered as he joined them hooking each of his arms through the arms of the girls.  KP and Fifi giggled and the three headed out the door talking animatedly and laughing, excited about their mission to find anything that could serve as a pit.

            They wandered around the halls not really sure where to look.  As they turned down a dimly lighted hallway they saw a figure approaching from the opposite end.  The threesome stopped and watched as the figure came closer.  Whoever it was, they were whistling a light tune and swinging their arms about spiritedly.

            "Hey . . . Itey?"  Race said, the first to recognize him.

            "Hello young Racetrack," Itey replied simply, nodding to the two girls.

            "Whatcha got dere?"  Race queried, pointing to the wrench Itey held in his hand.  Itey looked from Race to the wrench, and then back to Race again.  He threw a glance to KP and then a glance to Fifi.  His face contorted into an expression of shock as he dropped the wrench on the floor and bolted past the threesome and dashed down the hall at top speed.  The three stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened.  They all turned to each other.

            "Wow," began KP, "could he be any creepier?"  Fifi just shook her head, speechless and Racetrack shrugged his shoulders.  They walked on for some time after that.  KP and Fifi began to get discouraged.

            "We've been looking everywhere and we haven't found one spot that's pit-worthy," Fifi complained as they came to a stop at the end of a hallway.

            "Hey, we haven't looked down this hall yet," KP stated.  The three turned left and there it was before them, in all its glory.  KP and Fifi stood in the entranceway and looked over the room in awe.

            "It's just like the one in our school," Fifi breathed out, her eyes glistening.  KP could only nod, too pleased for words.  Race stared blankly at the small room.

            "Uh . . . goils?  I hate ta interrupt dis moment you'se two seem ta be havin', but I'm failin ta see why dis place is so special.  All I see is small cramped room wit a dingy old carpet and some recyclin' bins."  Fifi and KP turned to Race, shock on their faces as to how he could fail to see the beauty in their beloved pit.  They didn't know how they could even begin to explain its splendor and magnificence to him, but they would try, for the sake of the integrity of the pit.  KP switched the light on and then back off again.

            "Sit," she commanded.  He did as he was told and she continued, "Our friends, love them as we do, can get really boisterous at times—" Race looked at her amused at the hypocrisy and she decided to re-phrase.  "I know that we too, can be obnoxious, but Fifi and I wanted to have a low-key, relaxing lunch period at school.  We needed the time to regain our composure and de-stress before we had to face the rest of the day, specifically, chemistry."

            "Anyway," Fifi broke in, "eating lunch with all of those people was becoming much too hectic.  There were lots of different people all doing their own thing and having multiple conversations; it was really just too much."  Fifi paused and glanced at Racetrack before continuing.  "So one day, KP and I were walking around the halls during lunch and we walked down a hall and there it was; the pit.  We had some time left in the period so we decided to sit down there until the bell rang.  We just sort of chatted and such and we decided to eat lunch there."

            "And that's how it all began," KP continued.  "Naturally, a few of our other friends join us there from time to time but the pit really just became our sanctuary."

            "We went there not only to eat lunch," Fifi picked up, "but for any free time we could manage to snatch up."  Fifi and KP stared at Racetrack, searching for any sign of understanding.

            "I can unduhstand wantin' a place to just be wit a few friends and no one else," he stated seriously.  The girls were a little thrown off by his seriousness but they were pleased with his understanding. 

            For the next couple of hours the girls and Race sat swapping stories.  Race tried to keep his stories about the boys they had met so they could put the names to faces.  Luckily enough, KP, who had an obsessive compulsive tendency about keeping her planner with her at all times, just happened to have it with her.  On it were pictures of all of her friends so Race looked at the pictures while the girls talked and whenever someone new was introduced he would stop them so they could show him who they were talking about.  They spoke of there closest friends, Rae Rae, the third pit member, so to speak, Laney, who unfortunately could not be with them in the pit every day, and Billy, who were the  sources of the more entertaining stories. 

            ". . . an Jacky-boy ran back inta da room soakin' wet and completely naked."  The two girls broke out into hysterics as Race finished up another story.  "Hey, I wondah if da uddahs are awake yet."  Race stated.

            "I wonder what happened to Mush . . ." KP added.

            "Do you guys think Blink is okay?"  Fifi glanced at the others worriedly.  They each just gave her a look and shook their heads.  KP dropped her gaze to her watch. 

            "Oh my gosh," KP exclaimed. "It's almost 5:30, we've been up here for almost three hours!"

            "Oh, wow.  We should probably head back toward the cafeteria or something," Fifi suggested.  The three stood and Race placed his arms around the girls' waists as they began walking down the hall.  As they walked on, Race's hands began to drop, falling lower and lower.  "Racetrack," Fifi said, warning clear in her voice, "if your hands go any lower—"

            "You'll need somebody to wipe your ass for you, because you won't have any hands to do it yourself," KP threatened with a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her face.

            "I can't help it," he said with a chuckle.  "You'se just so irresistible."

            "Shut up, Race."  KP grinned, shoving him and dashing down the hall.  Race ran after her at full speed and they disappeared around a corner.  Fifi rolled her eyes and continued walking closely along the wall.  As she turned the corner she ran right into Blink and Mush. 

            "Oh, sorry guys," Fifi apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

            "Oh, uh, that's, that's okay," Blink managed to stammer.

            "What are you guys doing?"  Fifi looked at the two, waiting for an answer.

            "Well, actually, we'se was lookin for you'se guys," Mush answered, laughing.  "Well, we'se found you, but wheas KP and Race?"

            "Oh they ran off down the hall in that direction.  I decided not to follow, obviously."  She laughed before adding, "I was on my way to the kitchen.  Care to join me?"

            "Yeah, sure," the two replied as they all headed in the direction of the kitchen.  When they got there they opened the doors to find KP and Race seated at a table.  Race was trying to teach KP how to play poker, using dry pasta as poker chips.

            "Oh, hey guys.  We're gonna make something 'Italiano' for dinner tonight," KP said enthusiastically.

            "Jive!  I'm making the bread!" Fifi exclaimed.  As they all began making separate parts of the meal, Fifi noticed Mush scuffing the floor with the toes of his shoes.  "Something wrong Mush?" she inquired.  Mush sighed.

            "Well, I was just wonderin' if, well, if maybe we'se could make mashed potatoes or somethin'.  I know dey ain't 'Italiano', but I'd really like some."  He let his eyes fall to the floor, a little embarrassed about the request.

            "Of COURSE we can make mashed potatoes!"  Fifi squealed with delight.  "I LOVE mashed potatoes."

            "Really?"

            "SURE!  KP, we're going to make some mashed potatoes!"  KP looked up from where she and Race were adding spices to the sauce.

            "Aw, yeah son, mashed potatoes rock!"  Mush positively beamed at the warm reception the mashed potato request had gotten.

            "Awesome!  I'll go get them right now," Mush offered as he bounded over to the pantry, returning moments later with a bunch of potatoes.

            During the preparation of the meal, the others had begun to meander in from the various places they had spent their day.  The last platter, a giant bowl of pasta was set in the middle of the table; everybody sat down and began to eat.  The meal was rather uneventful apart from the occasional squabbin' between David and Itey.  KP was still mad at Spot, and Spot still couldn't stand KP.  She kept shooting angry glares at him which he would return with a complacent smirk.  When Spot was finished, he got up from his seat, gave a quick "thanks" and left the room.

            "Asshole," KP mumbled under her breath quietly; only Fifi and Race picked up on it.  The group chatted and laughed for a good while longer.  Fifi rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up.

            "Hey, guys, is it just me or is it really cold in here?"  Fifi rubbed her arms some more, trying to make the goose bumps go away.

            "No problem," Jack said nonchalantly.  "I'll just toin up da heat."  He walked over to the thermostat.  "Woah, the thermostat reads seventy degrees, but it definitely feels like it's about forty.  Maybe the furnace is broken or something."

            "Oh shit," muttered KP, beginning to shiver.  "We are all going to freeze tonight."

            "Well we have lots of body heat, we could all sleep in one room," Jack suggested.

            "But then the girls are still going to be cold.  There are only two of them," David pointed out matter-of-factly.

             "Well, Davey," Jack began mockingly, "they would be with us."  David's face contorted in shock at such a scandalous thought, but he didn't say anything when he saw the look on Jack's face.

            "I'm down," Fifi threw in through shivers.

            "Yeah," added KP.  "We should just get everyone's mattresses and bring them to the chorus room and make like one big bed or something."  Everybody voiced and/or nodded their agreement.

            "Okay then," Jack announced. "Let's all meet up there."  Everybody split up, KP and Fifi went with Jack and Race to get their mattresses.  KP and Race took his mattress and headed out to drop it off in the hall.  Jack and Fifi headed for Jack's bed.  As they lifted his mattress up off the frame Fifi's eyes widened as Jack met her gaze with a devilish grin.

            "Damn Jack!"  A fire lit behind her eyes as she glared mischievously back at him.  "You've been holding out on us."

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**  Well, that was chapter 4.  It was kind of a segue chapter but it had to be.  Well, hope you enjoyed it and I'll leave you with this . . . Mashed potatoes are yummy . . . REVIEW . . . please?

**Shout-outs:**

**Liams****Kitten**     WOW!!!  That was the most awesome, ass-kicking review ever.  We feel honored to have received it.  Reading it was like diving in a swimming pool of insane happiness.  Yeah, they've been lying; there are other ways to cook bacon. HAHA.  Love your muses, they're so entertaining.  The slash action will come, you just have to be patient.  Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, doll, and don't forget to review.

**DollarBill**     So glad this fic makes you happy, and yes, accents are hot.  We love Itey too.  Glad you like the apology thing, I was worried it was too Mary-Sue-ish, which it was, but oh, well.  Glad you liked it, though, hope you liked this chapter.  Mush love and much love (haha, I actually meant to type 'Much' the first time but I typed mush on accident).  We love hearing you "squee".

**Quimby**    If you want to marry Itey, go for it.  You two are like a match made in heaven, except crazy!  Much luffels to you and review (haha that rhymes tehe).

**That Crazy Kid**     "my comp was in limbo as we purged all the nasty spirits from its souless depths"  - that's just beautiful  ::wipes tear from eye::  We're glad you liked the chapter.  HAHA  It's okay to be confused, we're kinda contemplating the possibilities as well.  Don't worry, we won't hurt you.  So you disliked the cliffhanger, huh?  How are you feeling about the end of this chapter?  We'll keep on writing as long as you keep on reading.  You have to remain a cool person, but we're not worried about that. ; )

**Charbs**     Yay!  I'm so glad you like it, I liked this chapter too, but I think we could have written it a little better.  I don't think it flowed as well as it could have.  I'm glad you like it though, it makes me feel much better.  Yeah, music nerds and drama geeks ROCK!!!!  Yeah TECH! and other such jazz as that.  Thanks for your support doll! : ) Love ya.

**Rae Rae**     Holy shit newsies _are_hot, and accents, and Skittery.  Sweetie, we're so glad you started reading this and that you enjoy it.  We hope you liked this last chapter.  We love good times with you in the pit.  _Where they run around naked, and smiling . . . and NAKED!_  Love you.


End file.
